A book of last chapters
by HP4LIFE2
Summary: A book full of the last moments of our beloved characters from Harry Potter. Some of these will be ridiculously short, some ridiculously long, but this is just the parts of their stories we didn't get to see. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

….LUPIN….

I breathe in, forgetting all my surroundings. Dolohov casts a spell, which I quickly deflect with my wand. "Give it up, werewolf!" he shouts, casting a spell, which misses my face by about an inch. I grimace, a bead of sweat rolling down my face. I look around me, the bright lights of spells out the windows of the castle, green, red, purple and silver alike, being shot around, with the occasional celebratory shouts of someone who managed to take down their opponent, only for them to start another duel with another person.

I quickly turn back to Dolohov and try to disarm him. He blocks it, starting to smile. I shoot a stunning spell that misses him, hitting a nearby pillar instead, sending small pieces of concrete flying at both of our faces. I cast a shield charm, but Dolohov isn't as quick. He gets hit in the face by a couple of pieces, before ducking. I use this opportunity to advance towards him. He gets up and backs up towards the astronomy tower.

I knew that I could corner him if I got up the astronomy tower, but I didn't want to give him the temporary height advantage. I think for a second, and suddenly I hear Nymphadora's voice. "Remus!" I listen, wondering if this might be the last time I see her. As I'm stopping, I suddenly see a flash of green light. I turn around. The spell hits me in the chest, and I think no more.


	2. Chapter 2

…...Dora(Tonks) ….

"He's going to be fine." My mum insists, over and over. I sip my apple tea in silence, trying to convince myself that Remus will be able to come back unharmed. Teddy is sleeping in Mum's arms, his hair a faint purple. Clearly uncomfortable, Mum suggests that she puts him to sleep in my old cradle. Just to get out of the room, I insist on getting it from the attic. Once I'm up there, I sit in the corner, knees drawn up to my chest. He can fight them off. It's not a full moon, so he can't go on a rampage. I can't help but imagine his lifeless body up at the castle, sprawled across the ground.

Suddenly, Mum's head pokes up through the hole in the floor. She looks around and sees me. She sighs and comes over. "Your father said to let you do what you want right now. I know that you want to go to Hogwarts, so, just, be careful." "Really?" I ask, wondering why she's letting me do this. "Really. But, just in case this is the last time I see you, I want you to know I love you, and, if you can't be his mother, I'll tell Edward all about his amazing mother and what she did to help the wizarding and muggle worlds." I suddenly wrap my arms around her, crying into her shoulder. "I love you." "And I you. Go say goodbye to your father. I'll get the cradle." I climb back down the ladder.

I remember that Remus told me about the secret passage in the Hog's Head. I kiss my mum on the cheek and give Dad a hug. "Bye," we all say together. I turn away and disapparate.

I appear in the smelly pub, and tell the barman what I came here for. He leads me into a passageway and I follow the passage until I get into a room with a bunch of hammocks. I hear a mumbling voice and turn to see Ginny Weasley. "Oh. Hey Ton- I mean.. Lupin." She says. "Tonks or Dora is fine." I reply, absent mindedly, suddenly, I snap back to reality. "Have you seen Remus?" "No, sorry. I'm just staying here so I can stay informed. You can too." I sit down on one of the Hufflepuff hammocks and sigh heavily. "Hey, I'm sure he'll be fine." I don't reply. I half wish it WAS a full moon so I know that he could defend himself.

We sit in silence for about half an hour. A stream of people continues through, but no-one stays long, they just keep going out to fight the death eaters. Mrs. Longbottom is the last to come through. Suddenly, Harry comes through the door from the castle. "Ah, Potter," Mrs. Longbottom says, " _you_ can tell us what's going on." "Is everyone okay?" Ginny and I say together, wishing for at least some information. I suddenly see Ron and Hermione behind him. "As far as we know." Harry replies, looking urgent, "Are there any more people in the Hog's Head?" "I was the last one to come through. I sealed it. I think it unwise to leave it open now that Aberforth has left the pub. Have you seen my grandson?" Asked Mrs. Longbottom. "He's fighting," replied Harry. "Naturally. Excuse me, I must go and assist him." She ran off down the hall, and Harry turned to me. "I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's," "I couldn't stand not knowing- She'll look after him- have you seen Remus?" "He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds," I take off down the hall, hoping to find a door, asking anyone I see if they've seen Remus. The barman says he was dueling Dolohov. I run down every hall, calling his name. Suddenly, I turn a corner and see Remus, sprawled across the ground. The entire world seems to slow down and the screams go silent. I press his chest, trying to bring him back to life, however much my mind is telling me it was the killing curse. I hear the screams, yet I no longer care. I hear the voice of my aunt, yet don't know or care what she's saying, until I hear, "Avada Kedavra" and I cry no more.


End file.
